Chibby 2Min :Pangeran Kodok dan Putri Jamur
by geelovekorea
Summary: cerita tentang 2min versi chiby atau anak kecil. pangeran kodok dan putri jamur. 2min. BL. yaoi. DLDR. abal. typo(s). gaje. failure romance. failure comedy. failure brothership. mind to review?


**Chibby Series**** 2Min : Pangeran Kodok dan Putri Jamur**

.

Main Cast :

2Min (Choi Minho SHINee x Lee Taemin SHINee)

Kim Heechul dan Tan Hankyung (just name)

Genre : one shoot, failure brothership, failure comedy.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR. cerita chiby jadi dibikin cadel. semoga reader gak bingung bacanya.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

huks. huks. huks.

terdengar sebuah isak tangis di salah satu sudut ruangan kelas Shawol playgroup. nampak seorang namja mungil yang tengah terisak disana. namja kecil yang cantik yang menangis tertahan. apa yang membuatnya menangis?

sangat disayangkan, air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipi chubbynya. mata yang sedikit membengkak karena sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata. bibir mungil yang masih mengeluarkan suara isak tangis. jangan lupakan pucuk hidung mungilnya yang berwarna kemerahan karena terlalu lama menangis. berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang putih pucat. terlihat kontras sekali.

tapi itu semua tidak membuatnya terlihat jelek atau buruk. tidak sama sekali. justru terlihat menggemaskan dan menambah kadar imut yang dimiliki namja cantik cilik ini.

ceklek.

tap. tap. tap.

terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah kaki. pelan tapi pasti, langkah kaki itu berjalan mendekati namja cantik yang masih sibuk terisak di sudut ruangan. sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

sepertinya kehadiran sesosok namja mungil yang tampan ini tidak disadari. terbukti dari namja cantik yang masih sibuk dengan tangisnya. hingga namja tampan ini menyentuh puncak kepalanya. meminta perhatian. memberitahukan keberadaannya pada namja cantik.

"eoh?"

"wae? uljima puteli."

"eng, kelolo?"

lirih terdengar suara lembut yang sedikit parau sembari mengangkat wajahnya. uh, sangat menggemaskan. kelopak mata yang sembab dengan bola mata yang sedikit sendu. bibir mungil yang sedikit bergetar. pipi chubby yang sudah sangat basah karena terus menganak sungai air matanya.

dengan perlahan, tangan namja tampan yang tadi bertengger di puncak kepalanya berpindah ke kedua pipi chubbynya. mengusap air mata pelan. tersenyum lebar. menatap ramah. seolah mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

"kelolo?"

"nde. kenapa puteli cantik menangic?"

"minnie tidak menangic. minnie cuma cedih. meleka nappeun." adu namja cantik yang memanggil dirinya minnie atau lee taemin.

"capa yang nappeun? bilang cama hyungie. bial hyungie gigit."

"meleka cemua. meleka bilang minnie cengeng, cuka menangic. jadi minnie nggak yeppo. padahal kalau minnie jeyek berarti bukan anak mommy chullie dan daddy hanie."

"kata capa minnie jeyek? meleka cuma ili (iri) cama minnie yang supel yeppo. minnie tenang caja ne."jawab minho sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut jamur taemin. taemin yang masih dengan isak tangisnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya berubah berbinar cerah.

"jongmal?"

"nde. tentu caja. minnie itu yeppo cepelti puteli jamul. cangat cantik. kalau meleka nappeun, puteli jamul main cama hyungie caja. hyungie mau belmain cama minnie celamanya. hyungie gigit yang belani ganggu minnie kalena hyungie pangelannya puteli jamul."

taemin sontak memeluk minho karena senang dengan kata-kata minho. dia tidak begitu mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dikatakan minho. yang dia pahami hanya minho yang berjanji akan selalu menemaninya bermain.

cup.

taemin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi minho singkat. kebiasaan baby taemin yang selalu mengecup pipi mommy dan daddynya jika sedang senang. seperti kali ini. hanya saja taemin lupa kalau dia bukan sedang mengecup mommy dan daddynya seperti biasa. tapi mengecup minho.

"minni cayang pangelan kodok. kajja kita main."

taemin menarik dan menggandeng tangan minho. tanpa taemin sadari kalau kedua pipi minho merona hebat. merona karena sebuah kecupan singkat dari taemin. kecupan tanpa maksud apapun bagi taemin. tapi tidak dengan minho. kecupan singkat yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"minho juga cayang minnie. pangelan kodok cayang puteli jamul." bisik minho pelan sembari berjalan beriringan dengan taemin.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Hai, hai, ketemu lagi sama gee yang aneh ini. Kali ini dengan chbby 2min. gak tau dari mana inspirasinya. waktu sambil nonton ice age sambil ketik ini ff. meski dengan sedikit dongkol karena kebetulan lagi pake komputer, lagi malas pake lappy. tapi lampu yang tiba-tiba mati padahal udah kelar cuma belum sempat save. rasanya pengen banting dan akhirnya tetep di publish juga. jadi harap maklum kalau makin abal ajah ceritanya. karena agak susah bikin cerita 2 kali dengan alur yang sama. Tapi meski gitu, Gee harap fict ini tidak mengecewakan para reader. Semoga ajah ceritanya bisa diterima para ajah. *nyogok pake banana milk punya taemin #dibantai key

Tapi meski gitu, Gee tetap berharap kalian masih mau ninggalin jejak disini. Gee sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari reader. Tapi jangan bash tokohnya. Kalau mau ngebash, Gee ajah karena ini cerita Gee yang bikin.

Btw thanks to reader yang udah mau baca dan komen di fict Gee. makasih banget sama reader yang udah baca fict absurd Gee. Big thanks to you all. #kecup basah.

maafkan gee yang udah bikin kecewa reader yang sudah memfollow atau memfavoritkan gee. jeongmal jwosonghamnida. *deep bow

Baiklah akhir kata. Gamsahamida.

*lambai-lambai bareng TeukJoongBumTae


End file.
